<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Rules About Our Private Life (And The Ways We Break Them) by wordofgab (Gabracadabra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731495">Five Rules About Our Private Life (And The Ways We Break Them)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabracadabra/pseuds/wordofgab'>wordofgab (Gabracadabra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, The beautiful and sometimes awkward transition from, tags will be added per chapter and ratings may change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabracadabra/pseuds/wordofgab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boundaries are important for any relationship but, well, sometimes they're not quite so permanent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Rules About Our Private Life (And The Ways We Break Them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> 1. Work is work and everything else is, well, just that. Everything else.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are we going to talk about this?” Eddy asked, his neck flushed and blotchy, and his pants far tighter than usual. The two were lying on his bed, Brett staring up at the ceiling, presumably trying to get his breathing under control. The cool air of the room ran over his skin, hot as it was and well, Eddy wasn’t any better, his bare chest pressed into the mattress as he looked towards Brett while grasping at thoughts, any thoughts, to distract from the fact that he really <em> really </em> wished they didn’t stop when they did.</p><p>“What, making out? We can.”</p><p>“No like, I mean yeah we should talk about that too but—I mean, on the channel.”</p><p>“You want to tell the fans that we make out?” A mischievous smirk appeared on Brett’s lips as he turned his eyes towards Eddy.</p><p>“Or maybe you want to show them? Are you into that kind of thi—hey!” A pillow crashed down onto Brett’s stomach as Eddy’s cheeks went a little pinker than before. Brett looked at him, chuckling to himself but gazing with a softness that made Eddy melt. <em> God he needs to stop doing that or I won’t be able to stop acting like a dumbass. </em></p><p>“<em> No </em> , I mean—nevermind, nevermind! Forget I said anything.” Eddy flopped his head onto a pillow with a noticeable bounce as he willed away thoughts of any kind. It was a stupid question, they had only started this—whatever <em> this </em> is—a week ago, and Eddy couldn’t stop his mind from racing. <em> Are we a couple now? Would we have to be all couple-y on youtube now? Do I have to come out in public? God I don’t even know the first thing about being gay on youtube? What if— </em></p><p>He felt a peck at his shoulder as gentle fingers held his side and stopped his thoughts in their tracks and <em> god it was so nice. </em>“We don’t have to say anything. That’s not what we’re on youtube for, hey?” Brett’s lips were fluttering on Eddy’s skin as his thumb stroked over his hip. “I like you a lot Eddy, I want to figure this out with you, yeah?” Eddy smiled into his pillow, inwardly cringing at <em> just how much </em> of a sap he’s become.</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Congrats on leaving the singles club, Eddy!” were the first words out of their lovely editor during their weekly zoom meeting, and said so enthusiastically that Eddy was almost certain it was a trick of the audio.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“You and Brett, finally getting together? It’s cute honestly,” Eddy struggled to process her words as she continued on, oblivious to the growing blush on his cheeks. “I mean it’s a thing right? This isn’t like for relief or platonic or anything stupid like that? I need to know how I’m supposed to edit around all the cutesy stuff, which, by the way, is a lot.”</p><p>“How did you—“</p><p>Oh right, the videos.</p><p>Okay so maybe they were going a little overboard. It was a little hard to contain yourself when you worked in the job you love with the man you’ve loved for years. It’s a little too much love all around and Eddy was absolutely not to be held responsible for his many, <em> many </em> actions.</p><p>“Ah, yeah it’s a thing. Like a mutual, uh, thing.”</p><p>“Aw, Eddy you’re blushing,” her words served absolutely no purpose except to make him blush harder, which was well achieved much to her satisfaction. “So do you want people to know or is this still a purely platonic channel?”</p><p>There was a tone to her voice that he couldn't quite read, probably further teasing.</p><p>“Not yet, we’ll keep it our secret for a bit longer, yeah?” Eddy really did need to snap out of it and at least make an effort to be professional, but he couldn’t help but lace his words with a bit of softness. <em> Our secret, </em>a relationship fragile and new but growing and alive, something just he and Brett knew about.</p><p>And, well, editor-san now. But she could keep a secret.</p><p>-</p><p>Well, mostly.</p><p>Later that week, she sent over the latest batch of edited videos, all (miraculously) above the ten-minute mark.</p><p>“Hey Eddy, you mind going over this one bit?” Brett called from the living room where he sat with his laptop, scanning through the videos they had done.</p><p>“Sure,” Eddy came over to sit beside him as he peered at the screen, which Brett had quickly unpaused “what’s the matter—<em> oh.” </em></p><p>
  <em> Brett was at their filming table, humming the Mendelssohn violin concerto quietly as he eyed something off screen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think I found it!” Eddy’s voice called from behind the camera before a flash of color appeared in the form of a baby pink hoodie being tossed into frame. Brett’s eyes seemed to light up as he caught the piece of clothing and quickly moved to put it on as Eddy walked in closer, standing beside Brett as he slipped the merch over his t-shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eddy made no motion to move to his seat on the other side of the table, instead chuckling and reaching behind Brett’s head to adjust the hood. As he moved his hands, they stopped briefly at Brett’s jaw to motion his head upward, as the two looked at each other and his thumb gently stroked over his cheek.  Only a moment later, Eddy stepped away and the video cut to the main segment. </em>
</p><p>It was only a second, really. A silent moment in a few dozen frames.</p><p>“Oh, I–I think she forgot to cut it that’s all, I can do it now if you just give me a—“ Eddy had already gone into a slight whirlwind as he saw that, sure that he would have to recut some of the footage from more than one video. He stopped immediately as he caught Brett’s eyes on him, latching onto them as though they were magnets.</p><p>“Nah, we can keep it in,” Brett said quickly as if trying to brush it off, but his eyes shifted shyly from Eddy, focusing back onto the screen with a small, almost wishful smile on his face. “If you’re okay with that?”</p><p>
  <em> This man is endlessly surprising. </em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>You can always find me on twitter @gabbybangg ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>